The Purple Ghost (Nozoeli x Kanamari)
by Nozoelishipper
Summary: Aqours had moved over to Tokyo. They find themselves living at one of the apartment complex's where the death of Nozomi Toujou took place. Two roommates, Kanan and Mari, actually take the privilege of actually living in that apartment. As the two fully move in Kanan seems to notice some bizarre things going on throughout the house.
1. The Big Encounter

**WARNING: There will be a couple of scenes that could be possibly scarring for some people, if you would like to skip that part them just scroll down to the part of the story where it says _'present day'._ ENJOY!**

 **10 years ago|**

Honoka sighed heavily and stretched out her arms. She looked around at all her fellow idol members and smiled. "i cant believe we're gonna be doing our last live in just a couple of weeks...we've been waiting for so long for this moment."

Kotori smiled and nodded "mhm.. we sure have.."

Nico crossed her arms and grumbled "well it's not like it'll be the last day we'll see each other. We will be friends forever right?"

Rin nodded and reached out to Maki and hugged her tightly "YEAH!NYA!"

Maki groaned and tried to push the short orange haired girl away "rin stop it! "

Eli smiled and glanced at Nozomi who just watched all the fellow muse girls enjoying themselves with each others company. The blond narrowed her eyes and gently reached for her hand and quietly whispered into her ear. "is there something wrong dear..?"

Nozomi shook her head and gently squeezed Eli's hand looking up at everyone. "Everyone, i would like to tell you all that i love you all so very much.. and without you here...well.. i wouldnt be possibly me that i am now."

Everyone looked at Nozomi and smiled. They all quickly tackled Nozomi in a huge bear hug "oophf!"

Everyone started to giggle and laugh, ending their night in happiness. Eli escorted everyone to the door and smiled peacefully as the last one has left, now leaving just Eli and Nozomi alone.

The two shared loving looks and Nozomi was the first to end the stares as she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and planted a gentle kiss to her lips. Eli returned the kiss and smiled swaying the both of them around romantically.

"you know im so excited to go into college with you... After the last live we'll be able to move in with each other and possibly cuddle every night..." Eli placed her forehead on Nozomi's and smiled looking at her lover in the eyes.

Nozomi blushed faintly and nodded "mhm..i bet that could be arranged.."

Eli smirked but notice Nozomi glance at the clock knowing that she had to leave. Nozomi giggled at Eli's reaction and gently planted a kiss on her cheek "ill be back tomorrow dummy.."

The blond smiled and helped walk out her girlfriend "are you sure you dont need any help walking home? It's pretty late you know..."

Nozomi wagged her finger in the air and giggled "Im old enough to walk home by myself.. dont worry Elichi~ See you tomorrow! Love you!" She waved goodbye as she walked away.

Eli faintly waved back and smiled happily "love you too..."

As Nozomi was walking back to her apartment she smiled happily to herself thinking about her friends and her lover. Halfway to her apartment,however, she noticed three men behind her looking quite weird.

Nozomi quickly quickened her steps and tried to ignore them as they continued walking behind her. Soon after she quickened her steps she noticed the men quicken their steps as well. She soon found herself running and then even sprinting. The men behind her were chasing after her!

Her hands quickly started to ravage through her bag to look for her phone. As she found it and dialed 9-1-1 as she ran she suddenly ran into another man infront of her. She stumbled backwards and looked shocked as all of them started to surround her. Nozomi screamed as the men all reached down to grab her. She tried to crawl back but only ended up pressing enter on her phone for 911.

As Nozomi started to resist their hands one of the big men started slamming his fist into Nozomi's face, causing blood to come out of both her mouth and nose. She screamed in pain but one final blow to the face made her pass out unconscious. The four men then smirked and pointed at the her apartment complex.

"yeah it should be up there on the third floor. Saw her key was in a flower pot too!"

"well lets hurry up and get to the room or else we wont have much time to have _fun_ "

The four men quickly went to Nozomi's apartment and broke in using her emergency house key that was in the flower pot. The biggest man that carried Nozomi tossed her body uncaringly onto her bed and smirked. "i get the first go at her~"

"No i do! this was my plan to do this anyways!"

"oh come one Benson me first! "

As the three men argued their fellow partner went over to Nozomi without their consent and started to undress her and soon started having his way with her unconscious body.

The three quickly looked back at him realizing he already started and just decided to take turns. As each of them had their way with her Nozomi slowly woke up and as she did she screamed at the top of her lungs "AHHHHHHHHHA GET OFF OF ME!"

The man ontop of her smirked as he finished inside of her causing Nozomi to scream even louder knowing her body was used by such disgusting men. The man slid off of her and smirked looking at his men. "its time to take care of this mess buddies.. ready~?"

All the men stood up and rolled up their sleeves, taking out carving knives from their pockets "oh were ready sir~"

All four of the men started to walk towards Nozomi looking quite determined to get her. She screamed and quickly ran out of the room, barely being missed by one of the men's slashes. She quickly tried to run out of the house but ended up being jabbed into the back by one of the men's knives

"sh shhhh we cant let a mess like you live now..." He twisted his knife as it was still in Nozomi's back and laughed as Nozomi started to scream in pain and agony.

The four men started to surround her and smirked as they watched Nozomi's shivering from just one jab.

Soon all the men started slashing all through the back of her body. Nozomi cried through every slash they did on her. One of the men then turned her over and that was where she found herself knowing this was the end. The man who turned her over cut open her stomach and started to ripped out her organs and laughed evily "AHHH! SO MUCH BLOOD! I LOVE IT!"

The other three men started to back away as they watched their fellow man just go stir crazy with his knife on Nozomi.

Nozomi sudden started to go quiet and her vision started to become blurry.

 _Im dying... im moments from dying.._

The man continued cutting and ripping out her intestines and laughed out in ecstasy "oh yes~!"

 _These men defiled my body and now they are killing me.._

As the man notice she became quiet and barely even alive now he smirks and leans over to look into her eyes. "my my are you nearly gone? do you need that one last edge.."

 _I wont be able...to say goodbye to my elichi...and say.._

The man smirked crazily and aimed his knife at Nozomi's chest "this edge will be the last of your pain.."

 _that i..._

He smiled and started to plunge it directly at her heart.

 _love her..._

 **SPLAT.**

That night only about an hour later policemen discovered Nozomi's body thanks to one of the neighbors claiming they heard screaming from one of the rooms. In that time frame Eli and the other muse girls pulled up to the apartment complex once messaged by Eli.

Eli quickly pushed through the crowd outside the apartment complex and tried to cross the police lines as she became fully scarred for Nozomi. Before she could get any further from the police lines she stopped staring at a paramedics that were caring out someone that had a white sheet over them.

Eli's eyes shrunk knowing it was Nozomi. Nozomi was dead. The Nozomi she wanted to marry and start a future with was death. The Nozomi that made her happy.

The Nozomi who made her,her had died.

The blond fell to her knees and behind her faint cries were heard from her muse members but she muted them out. She starred blankly at the sheet and her eyes started to water. Her fingers turned into a fist and slam into the ground, causing them to be scrapped roughly and for blood and skin to smear all over the pavement.

"NOZOMI!"

 **Present Day |**

"oophf!... are you sure you need ALL of these boxes here? I thought we were just gonna live here for a couple of months? Why does it seem like you packed everything you own." The blue ponytailed haired girl asked sounding annoyed. Her roommate quietly giggled and stopped unpacking her stuff.

"i sure do, you don't know what could happen! You need to be prepared for anything! And i mean A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G!" Kanan narrowed her eyes at her and lifted up glow in the dark high heels.

" so you need these?!"

Mari gasped and reached for them quickly "YES! Now give them to me!" She eagerly tried to grab the shoes but Kanan put her hand up and lifted the shoes over her head "Nope! Admit these have no purpose first!" Mari smirked seeing that the shoes were still in her reach "NEVER!" She quickly lunged at her but Kanan quickly moved away before Mari could get them which led Mari to fall to the ground. Kanan giggled and looked down at her roommate. "Aw nice try!"

Mari frowned but smirked grabbing Kanan's legs and pulling them to make her trip. Kanan cried out in surprise and tripped back onto the ground. Her cheeks lit up a dark red shade as Mari climbed ontop of her. Mari gave an innocent smile and placed her hand on the shoes and one on Kanan's cheek. "very nice try.."

Kanan blushed heavily as the blond started to lean in close to her face. She gripped tightly onto the heels as she felt herself becoming nervous. All of a sudden a loud bang came from the hall causing both Mari and Kanan to go silent. The two quickly got up and Kanan took the lead to see what had happened and as she looked over the corner...

"WHY IS YOUR DOOR UNLOCKED?!" Dia said staring at Kanan fully enflamed. She chuckled nervously seeing Dia and waved awkwardly "h-hey dia! we um.. just forgot it's fine ... just relax"

Dia's eye twitched and groaned "its bad enough that i agreed with everyone that you two should share a room... please dont make me have to take drastic measures"

Mari appeared from behind the hallway corner and her eyes lit up as she notice it was Dia. She quickly ran over to her and hugged her tightly "Oh Dia-san! Its so good to see you! "

Dia closed her eyes in annoyance and huffed "was i disturbing something?"

 _yes._

"no absolutely nothing! Why?"

Dia opened her eyes slowly and started to talk all quiet but then..

"well... IT'S BECAUSE SOMEONE DIDNT LOCK THE DOOR!"

"Oh that? It's because i forgot too! Sorry Dia-san!" Dia pushed Mari off of her and faced Kanan ignoring Maris sad facial expression, "so are you almost done unpacking?"

"No. and we arent even half way done because SOMEONE had to bring their whole house with them."

Mari chuckled and awkwardly and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear trying to look innocent. Dia glared at Mari and groaned " i thought i told you not to pack so much!"

"mari can't help it!' Mari yelled back.

Dia rubbed her face tiredly and took out her phone "well its getting late so i think we should call it a day and you two should get some rest."

"but there's no futons here yet! where am i supposed to sleep?" Kanan whined

"just sleep in the bed with Mari for a night. It wont kill you." Kanan looked at Dia and then back at Mari, who was grinning very cutely at her. "fine. fine. Just don't do anything to me while i'm asleep."

Mari smiled in awe and quickly hugged Kanan's arm "don't worry! i wont! I promise!"

Dia looked at the arm hug and turned around not wanting to look "well ill be heading off to bed as well... Goodnight you two." Mari and kanan waved at their friend as she left and once she was out of sight Kanan yawned out loud causing mari to giggle.

"you really are tired... what s shame.." Mari let go of Kanan's arm and headed off to the bed and kanan followed weakly behind her. Without changing her pajamas, Kanan slipped into bed and rolled onto her side. Mari smiled playfully and once she was changed into her pjs she crawled next to Kanan on the bed and gently ran her hand on along Kanan's sides. "i thought the first night alone.. we could...maybe cuddle together..." Kanan stayed quiet causing mari to pout

"hmp...lame..." She noticed soon enough Kanan had already fell asleep and with her open chance, she leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight kanan.."

2:00 am |

Kanan woke up for some odd reason. She sat up and got out of bed rubbing her head tiredly. She ran her hand over her forehead and realised she's actually been sweating. The room however seemed to be cool, which gave her the realization she had a nightmare. She left the room to go get a glass of water and yawned tiredly as she walked in the hallway. She grabbed a glass from the kitchens cabinet and started to fill it with water. Once again she yawned tiredly and turned off the water as it got filled up. As she started to drink her water she jolted up a little feeling,from what she felt, arms being wrapped around her. She ignored it however thinking it was her roommate.

"mari... its late.. go back to bed... i'll be back in bed in a bit too.."

Kanan felt the arms slowly slide under her shirt and run along her stomach making a very cold chill go through her entire body, as if her body temperature went down drastically in a small amount of time. "m-mari are you cold...? g-go back to bed dummy.." With still no response the hands stayed around Kanan's bare stomach and soon Kanan felt cold frost bites along her neck, as if someone was kissing it. Kanan breathed out from the chill and noticed her breath as she breathed out showing that either she herself was cold or the room. She glanced over at the a/c monitor in the living room and froze as she noticed something in the tvs reflection in the corner of her eye. It showed a purple haired girl behind her.

Kanan's full body went to shock and she quickly turned around to see who was there and as she did, nothing. Nothing was there and she could no longer see her breath either. She breathed out heavily and gripped onto her chest, feeling as if she just had a heart attack.

"s-someone was just here!" Kanan quickly looked around the whole room and still found nothing. She scratched her head awkwardly and chuckled awkwardly "maybe it was just my imagination...probably should go back to bed... my head just isnt with me tonight..." As she headed back to the bedroom, a twin-ponytailed girl stayed standing at the end of the hallway. Her stone expression lightening up a little and said out loud "Elichi.."

Kanan stopped at the bedroom door thinking she heard something but shrugged it off and went back to bed.

7 am|

Mari slowly opened her eyes and stretched "mm... did i wake up before Kanan..?"

As she reached over to her side thinking she did, Kanan wasn't in bed. Mari groaned and tiredly got out of bed. Finally reaching the kitchen/living room, Mari still didn't notice kanan around. "a morning jog...that's so like her."

With Kanan|

Kanan kept at her jogging pace all around tokyo's jogging areas and as she got close to the big shopping center, in the far distance she noticed a long stairway that looked as if it headed to a shrine. Kanan quickly jogged over and since the stairs were way shorter compared to the ones at her home town, she fully sprints up the steps. Once reaching the top, barely panting, admiring the shrine "wow... this place is so big.. and pretty spiritual.."

Kanan looked out to the city of Tokyo and admired the sight. She took a deep breath and sighed happily, but in the corner of her eye she noticed a long red haired girl putting a wish on the wish board. Multiple papers were everywhere and her paper went to a specific spot where the other papers had different colored writing. After she put hers up the woman stood there staring at the board for about 10 minutes! Now being concerned Kanan walked over to the woman and gently tapped her shoulder causing the girl to turn around.

"huh?"

"im sorry! but i wanted to make sure you're okay...you've been starring at that board for almost 15 minutes..."

The girl blushed and moved one of her long hair strands behind her shoulder, exposing a name tag that had the name 'Doctor nishikino'. "im sorry i just got stuck on reading a wish ... one of my dear friends passed and in a couple days it will be the 10th anniversary of her death..."

Kanan frowned "im so sorry for your loss.."

The woman smiled kindly and looked at Kanan differently as she looked at her features but her expression lightened, her smile went away as she she felt her pocket start to buzz "crap, i have to go to work..." She sighed and put her hair into a side ponytail and bowed to Kanan "thanks but i have to go back to my hospital...Nice to meet you!" She waved goodbye and Kanan did as well before she went out of her sight.

"Nishikino... That name seems so familiar..oh well.. i bet Mari is getting worried... better hurry up and get back to her!" Kanan quickly started to jog back down the steps and as she went down a long haired blond woman walked up the steps. The two not acknowledging each others presence or that their worlds crossed paths in only a millisecond. The blond woman walked over to the same wish board the red haired woman was at and before she was gonna put her own wish up she read the wishes that were around the area she wanted to put hers.

Her lips curled up into a smile and put her wish in the middle of the 7 other ones in the same area. "you guys... this is going to be the roughest week for me... please... take care of me while i'm in your care..." The woman looked at her wish one more time and then turned away leaving her wish on the wish board stating ' _I wish that my Nozomi Toujou knows i lover her with all my heart...'_

That Evening |

"come one guys! lets go get some desserts!" Chika cheered aloud and pointed at an ice cream parlor.

Riko and You sighed tiredly "chika-chan we've been to so many places today...can't we all just go back to the apartment complex..."

Ruby gasped and made an 'X' with her arms "no! not without dessert!"

"i agree Zura!"

Dia's brow started to twitch and she clapped her hands together loudly causing all the girls to look at her.

"How about the people who want ice cream can go get some and whoever doesnt can just go back home. i for one want to go home so who's coming with me?"

You,riko, and Yohane raised their hands, leaving Kanan, Mari,Chika,Ruby, and Hanamaru.

"that settles it then. Lets go get ice cream!" Mari smiled grabbing Kanan's hand and running inside.

The girls giggled and followed behind. As they all got seated at a booth the 5 girls smiled at eachother and started to talk about love live, in the same ice cream parlor on the other side...

"you know i bought this for you to eat it." A girl with half up half down black hair stated angrily.

The woman across from her put her hand through her hair and sighed " i told you i didn't want it Nico..."

"too bad eat it!"

The blond pushed the big delicious treat away towards Nico and sighed "im sorry but my appetite isnt here right now. "

Nico sighed and pushed the desert to the side "Eli...its been 10 years... you've gotten an amazing job offer, and you have very supportive friends...i know you loved her...but there's nothing you can do.."

Eli chuckled darkly and looked up at her friend "there was something i could have done... i could have walked her home that night...instead of asking if she wanted me to..."

Nico reached for Eli's hand but she quickly moved her hand before she could " you know its true too... and i will try to get passed through this week but once it's up, i will be going back to Russia. I am declining Kotori's job offer and i will go back to my job with the law."

Nico's hands slowly transformed into a fist as Eli talked and once hearing about her declining her offer, she slammed her hand onto the table taking Eli's attention and the people around them.

"do you not remember what happened to you through those cases?! You went into a mental break down! Eli you were in the goddamn hospital for 3 months for what you did to YOURSELF. All the murder cases, every serial killer case images you always went back to the pictures of Nozomi. Those cases arent helping you one goddamn bit and you know it. You cant stay in that job nor be away from friends. You need to socialize. For god sakes i haven't even talked to you till last night! "

Eli sat up and closed her eyes "im gonna go to the restroom." She then left from the booth.

Nico watched the blond walked away and sighed heavily taking out her phone and reading a text _"did she say yes?" - Kotori_

Back with the five other girls; they all received their ice cream and laughed happily as chika made a mess of herself with the ice cream. Ruby politely helped whip it off and giggled "hehe! You're so messy chika-chan!"

Chika winked and stuck out her tongue "cant help it!"

Kanan smiled enjoying her ice cream and Mari glanced at her noticing a speck of chocolate on her cheek. Without hesitation Mari grabbed a napkin and helped whip it off "i say.. Kanan's as messy..."

Kanan blushed and becoming nervous, her hand shook and spilled a spoon full of ice cream on her pants.

Mari gasped and tried to help get it off "kanan! look what you did!"

Hanamaru glanced at the kanan and giggled "do you want me to go get more napkins zura?"

Kanan chuckled awkwardly as Mari continued to rub on her pants and gently started to push her away "no no its okay.. im just gonna go to the bathroom.." She got up and quickly walked into the bathroom, and thinking no one else was in the bathroom she started to speak aloud as she tried to get the ice cream off with water.

"crap its gonna stain my pants fully! This isn't good! oh please come off!"

A blond smoking in one of the stalls stopped, hearing a voice sounding so similar to someone else's.

Kanan, oblivious to the smoke smell right now, tried harder to get the stain out "oh please ! Just go away!"

The blond giggled and flushed the toilet , causing Kanan to become embarrassed hearing that someone was in one of the stalls.

Eli walked out from one of the stalls and looked at Kanan a little surprised to see The girls face fully engulfed by red.

The blond giggled and walked over to one of the sinks and started to wash her hands with soap to try and disguise the smoke smell.

"im sorry if i scared you...i didn't mean too.."

Kanan blushed and turned away still embarrassed "n-no it's okay.. just didnt know someone was in here.."

"why dont you check the stalls some time maybe?"

"...okay true i will eventually though.. thanks for the tip.."

The blond looked at Kanan as she continued scrubbing at her pants and smiled playfully "you know.. you're pretty cute...how old are you.."

Kanan glanced at the older woman and said out loud "18 1/2."

Eli smirked and finished up washing her hands "fresh outta high school.. barely legal.. say would you like to come home with me?"

Kanan looked up and glared at the woman but as she did she notice amazingly attractive features from the girl causing her body to freeze "u-uh..."

She quickly shook her head getting conscious again and narrowed her eyes at Eli "No. i'm sorry but i have someone in my life that's amazing and i don't go for strangers."

Eli smirked and pushed Kanan to the wall biting her lip "saying no to me... wow you must have some big ovaries..listen here .. that man you have will never be as good as women."

Kanan looked Eli in the eyes and tensed up not knowing what to say.

The blond leaned forward and whispered hotly only inches away from her "do i need to show you what i mean..?"

As the blond's lips barely pressed against Kanan's she let her go as the door was pushed open by someone.

Another blond looking inside the bathroom, lightened up seeing kanan "there you are! we've been looking for you! were going back to the apartment com-" Mari was cut off by seeing a blond move away from Kanan.

She grabbed Kanan's hand and quickly pulled her to her and glared at the other woman "what do you think you are doing with my Kanan."

Eli chuckled and fixed her professional skirt and put a hand through her luscious blond hair "oh? yours? didn't see a collar on her."

Mari narrowed her eyes at the blond and put Kanan behind her "you leave my kanan behind or your breast will get the manhandling of a fucking lifetime."

The blond starred blankly at the girl a little shocked to hear that come from her lips. Her eyes looked up at her features and giggled "what an odd thing to say coming from you..." Eli looked at the two and put her hands up showing she surrendered "alright alright... i give up i'll leave you two be."

Eli walked out of the restroom leaving the two girls to themselves "m-mari im sorry ! and thank you for helping me by the way..."

Mari smiled and pecked her cheek "what are friends for..."

 _friends_

Kanan's heart stung from the terrible word but kept a smile to stay calm. she grabbed Mari's hand and headed out of the bathroom and for the exit of the building. Eli watched the two storm out of the building from her booth and then glanced back at Nico. "thanks for bringing me out tonight its been fun.. but i better get back to my hotel.."

Nico narrowed her eyes "you are moving into kotori's house after tonight. nobody wants you to be by yourself."

Eli waved at Nico's words and placed a 1000 yen bill down "fine. thanks again and goodnight nico."

She quickly walked outside becoming impatient and finally reaching outside. She took out a cigarette and put it in between her lips, and looked through her purse for her lighter. Sadly her phone started ringing, delaying her smoking break a little more. The blond took out her phone and noticed the caller ID. A few seconds later she answers.

"Anju please stop calling me."

With Kanan and Mari|

Kanan walked into the apartment quickly and sighed "im gonna sleep on the couch tonight Mari.. you can have the bed to yourself tonight"

Mari frowned but nodded knowing Kanan wouldn't go back on her offer. The two went to their separate sleeping areas leaving the two left alone to sleep.

2 am|

Once again waking up for an odd reason Kanan felt her body heavier than usual. Her breathing was also rough for some reason, and that's when it hit her. Someone was kissing her! Her tired eyes opened wide noticing a very faint blurry vision of the same purple haired girl she's seen before.

She quickly turned her head enabling her to breath and as she looked back to see if the girl was there. She was not. Scratching on the window made Kanan jolt in fear, but it turns out it wasn't the window it was the tv screen. The words "i love you" being engraved into the tv screen. From that moment on, Kanan finally figured out; she and mari weren't the only ones living in that apartment.


	2. Never Let Go

The Next Day|

Kanan starred at the tv still engraved with 'i love you'.

She gripped on tightly to her legs as chills went through her back now and then. There is a spirit here that isn't welcome here...A spirit that is attached to Kanan. Kanan finally snapped out of her gaze at the tv as she heard footsteps down the hall. "mari?"

Mari yawned walking into the living room and looked tiredly at Kanan "why are you sitting infront of the tv?"

Kanan quickly got up and ran towards Mari "come with me! look at the tv!"

Mari tiredly whinned "whyyyyyy...i just wanna make coffee.."

"please just come look!"Kanan dragged Mari over the tv not gonna wait for an answer and once she reached to the tv she points at it and looks at Mari "Look what happened to the tv!"

Mari blankly starred at the tv and looked back at Kanan "whats wrong with it."

"what do you mean whats wrong with it? its eng-" Kanan stopped midsentence seeing the engraving completely gone

Kanan gasped and fell to her knees running her hands 'h-huh?! w-what!? It was just here!"

Mari tiredly groaned and patted Kanan's head "go back to bed! you obviously are still tired!"

She blankly looked into the tv really shocked that its gone in just a second. In the reflection of the tv Kanan could see the purple haired girl behind her, winking playfully at her. Kanan backed up scared but then realized that spirit was just plain out messing around with her.

Kanan's eye twitched and stood up quickly "fine since you wanna make it look like im crazy.. ill stick around my friend everywhere!"

Kanan looked back at Mari and pointed at her as she poured coffee into her cup "Mari! Come take a bath with me!"

Mari's eyes widened and she dropped her cup of coffee on the ground causing glass and coffee to go all over the kitchen floor.

"Oh Kanan! I thought you'd never ask! Oh thank the gods above!" Mari left the kitchen and quickly undressed towards the bathroom.

Kanan blushed as she watched her and looked back at the tv noticing the ghost expression turned from playful to eggitated. Kanan smirked "you don't like me being with someone else? We'll then this should be fun~"

Kanan quickly raced into the bathroom and undressed as well but covered her body with a towel so the pervert,mari, wouldn't do no funny business.

As she walked into the bathroom she noticed a warm bath already prepared and Mari sitting in it happily "hurry kanan! its gonna get cold!"

Kanan blushed heavily slowly dropping her towel and covered her breast with her arm and her other hand to cover up her private part. As she got into the water mari immediately sat in between Kanan's legs and laid against her chest. "ahhh.. the perfect bath pillow..."

Kanan rolled her eyes and relaxed in the bath and from the corner of her eye she noticed the bathroom's body mirror containing a naked ghost looking as if she was blushing.

Kanan quickly turned away blushing and her heart racing caused Mari to look up smirking at her. "what's wrong~ are you nervous cause we are both naked Kanan?"

Kanan shooked her head and closed her eyes still blushing "its just hot in here."

Mari smirked and turned her body so it pressed against hers "oh?~ you dirty liar...Punishment time!" Mari quickly grabbed Kanan's breast and groped them roughly causing kanan to moan out loudly.

She smirked and leaned forward whispering hotly into her ear "too much for you to handle?"

"y-" Before kanan could respond she felt a huge pair of breast press against her back. As she looks back she sees nothing but in the mirror she could see the ghost girl gripping onto her shoulders and pressing against her.

"Elichi..."

Kanan started to tense up feeling a strong frost bite sensation on the back of her neck.

"h-haah" She breathed out hotly from the frost bites but since Mari was unable to see the girl she thought she had done this to her roommate. Her hands aggressively sink into her breast and grip onto them roughly "i knew you couldn't handle my touches..."

Kanan squirmed and quietly continued to moan out, unable to hold it in. As tension rose Mari smirks and leans in towards her "you're mine kanan... mine and only mine..."

As her lips came close the ghost girl's eyes widened hearing her voice and quickly grabbed Kanan's hand and grabbed it, making her smack Mari across the face.

Kanan's eyes widened and she quickly looks back at the mirror and back at Mari.

 _i-i didn't do that?Did she just make me slap her?_

Mari scooted back in the tub shocked from the sudden but tries to hide her reaction with pouty cheeks "hmp...could've said something...now my cheek hurts.."

Kanan kept a stern look but was more ad at the ghost than at Mari "you went pass my space bubble"

Mari rubbed her cheek and frowned, getting out of the bath "well im sorry... im gonna go get ready for the day.."

Kanan sat in the bathroom shocked looked at the mirror, no longer seeing the ghost "why...are you doing this.."

A few moments later she leaves the bath as well. She walks over to her grab her towel but stops seeing her cell phone. She narrows her eyes and gets the idea to do some research...

 **With Ayase Eli |**

A male police officer slowly walked into a small little house. Eli walked cautiously behind and observed evidence markers. The two made their way to the kitchen where a crime scene took place. The police officer moved out of the way for the blond to observe the scene herself. Her eyes widened as she saw dried up blood all over the wall and all over the floor. The thing that caught the most attention from her was the four corpses. A little girl faced first in her breakfast. A little boy on the floor in a puddle of his own vomit combined by some blood from his mouth. Another little girl face first in her breakfast and her hand dangling down, and right underneath her hand was a fork. The last and final corpse was a woman well in her mid 30's. Stabbing marks were all over her chest and blood fully covered around her corpse.

Eli closed her eyes finishing off the examination and looked back at the man "how long ago did you find the body.."

"about only an hour ago ma'am."

She nodded and glanced back at the kids "i want samples of the kids vomit and of their food. I can already tell they could have been poisoned but we have to turn it into the lab." Eli then glanced over at the dead woman "these were her kids yes?"

The officer nodded "yes. a single mother with three kids."

"where is the father of the children?"

"We are on investigation about that. All i know is that the man's full name was Troy Macedon."

"i want a full on investigation crew to find his where abouts. Did you look around the other rooms of the house to see if he was still here?"

" yes but we found no one in sight."

Eli started walking out of the kitchen and towards the evidence markers. As she reached the very first marker of the room, it was a small splatter of blood. Her eyes looked off from that spot but saw nothing from the front door. She faced toward the staircase and narrowed her eyes. She walked carefully up the steps still not noticing a splatter, till one she noticed on at the very edge of one of the stairs.

 _they must have gotten a small bleeding wound._

As she finally reached the top of the staircase she saw another small blood splatter in front of a cracked doorway. She put her hand on the gun on her side and slowly walked over to it. She slowly peeked inside but stopped noticing papers spread all over the floor. She narrowed her eyes and noticed all of them were letters. Letters addressed to Troy Macedon. Before she could investigate one of the officers ran up to catch her "detective! Our chief wants to talk to you!"

Eli quickly turned back and nodded,following the man downstairs.

As Eli was escorted outside she was met the big man chief.

He starred intensely at the blond "so you are the detective from russia? Seem young."

The blond chuckled and nodded "i am but age doesn't matter. Experience counts for it all "

The man smiled and nods. He sighs reminded about the murder of the family and looks back at the blond "Do you have suspicions about Troy Macedon?"

"yes but there is some more investigating to prove that it is."

"i see... well i would like to leave the rest of the investigating with the photographers. i think we have all the other evidence. "

Eli nods "alright, i will take my leave then"

"a-ah wait one more thing!" Eli stops before she takes her first step away from him and he sighs out loud.

"there's been some discussion around the office and we have found some background behind an old case, later tonight would you mind calling me when you are free?"

The blond smiles faintly "sure, ill call you later tonight.."

FInally leaving now, the blond felt a swarm of anxiety start to crash on her for an unknown reason. She quickly took out a cigarette and put it inbetween her lips as she walked. Her free hand searched through her pocket for a lighter and once finding one she shakily lights her cigarette. She aggressively breathed in from the cigarette, taking in the nicotine.

Her body and mind starts to relax now having the ecstasy of nicotine. As the blond detective started walking around Tokyo's plaza she stops in front of a photography studio. She took in another deep breath of the nicotine and tossed the cigarette down on the ground, walking up the steps for the studio. Once inside she runs into a secretary at her desk looking at her computer.

The blond smiled and walked up to the front of the desk and drummed her nails along it "hi, i have an appoint with at 2:00 pm?"

The lady peeks up from her computer and looks back down "oh hello Ayase Eli. glad to see you are still in town.'

The blonde raised an eyebrow "do i know you?"

The girl closed her eyes in annoyance "you dont remember do you."

"really dont."

"you dont? even our one night st-"

A ring on the phone cuts her off and she quickly stops talking and answers. She glances at Eli as she's on the phone and then hangs up once done. She stands up calmly and leads Eli to 's office "right this way."

The blond followed from behind and observed the girl head to toe.

 _damn, what a good one night stand i had._

At the end of the hallway the secretary opens a door for the blond, allowing her to enter. As she entered she not only found her close friend kotori, but also Doctor Nishikino.

"didn't know i was gonna intrude your guys convo..."

Maki smiled, happy to see Eli. She slowly walked over and gave the girl a long warming hug.

"you look very healthy this time Eli." Maki teased

"what do you mean? I was healthy before!"

Maki chuckled and let go of the blond, so she can give a hug to Kotori "not from what i read.."

Eli rolled her eyes playfully and hugged Kotori, but this time tightly. She always loved her hugs.

As the two pulled apart from the hug, Eli kept her arm around Kotori "so, what type of photoshoot are we doing today?"

"we will be a soldier game trio photoshoot.."

"but where's Umi?" Maki questioned

"she should be almost here, must have gotten stuck in the courthouse ..."

Maki sighed and put a hand through her long red hair locks "she better hurry, im here on my lunch break."

Eli giggled and glanced over to the door noticing someone appear in the doorframe.

"ah sorry i'm late i had to go threw some papers in the courthouse!" A bluentte girl sighed.

Kotori lit up and walked over to the girl, hugging her tightly "its okay dummy... you are just a lil late..."

Eli and Maki stare at the two of them a little amused but chuckle as Umi becomes red as Kotori kisses her cheek in front of them. It has been 3 years since the two came out to everyone, but everyone didn't really have an effect since they knew ever since high school.

Finally as the two pull away from each other Kotori claps her hands together "okay! Let's go get this over with!"

The three girls left for the studio room, but Eli stayed stuck in her spot;noticing a picture of Nozomi. Her lips form into a frown and she walks over to the picture frame and faces it down so she could no longer see it. Her heart started to ache still seeing the picture in her head and memories, but quickly pushes it away.

 _this time. control yourself this time._

 **With Mari|**

"alright! This should be enough groceries for us to last a week! Kanan wills surely praise me for getting them without her asking.."

 _ **Kanan starred deeply into Mari's eyes and chuckled**_

 _ **"you've done an amazing job baby girl.."**_

 _ **"i-i know! i-i even bought your favorite dessert!"**_

 _ **Kanan shivered from her words and her eyes started to be filled with lust**_

 _ **"oh mari.. your mature traits are making , me fall head over heels for you...please let me give you a kiss for a reward.."**_

Drool started to roll from her bottom lip at her daydream and snapped realizing she wasn't feeling any lips against hers. Her heart started to race at the thought of Kanan doing all that and she quickly headed home happily.

Once approaching the apartment complex she notices a man in a black hoodie starring at the building. She looks at him and back at the complex. Her eyes finds a for rent sign.

 _he must be wanting to rent one of the rooms.._

Mari smiled and ignored him,walking inside the complex. She quickly heads up the apartment steps still carrying the grocery bags and smiles as she unlocks the door. "oh kanana~ Im home!"

A long silence made her place the groceries down on the kitchen counter.

"kanan? are you home?" She walks off into the hallway and notices the bedroom light on and the door closed. Mari giggled and turned the knob quickly, opening the door in a flash "kanan-shinyyyY!"

Expecting to see Kanan, Mari freezes seeing Diaa holding Kanan's pillow to her nose; also frozen in her spot. The two starred back at each other unable to even comment to the situation. Dia quickly put the pillow back on the bed and chuckled "h-hey Mari-san!"

"...what were you just doing?"

"o-oh! i was just uh... i was just ...i was just examining your pillow-cases! Bad pillowcase are no good for the best of the best school idols!"

Mari pointed to the bedroom door "out!".

Dia grumbled and listened to Kanan's plea and quickly walked out of the bedroom and into the living room; Mari following quickly behind her. As they walked into the living room some of the other aqour girls appeared from the front door.

"mari-san! i need help!" Hanamaru whined

"with what?"

"yoshino keeps turning off the lighst!"

"Yohane!" Yohane walked into the room wearing her full on demon outfit and pouted.

Mari sighed and looked at Yohane "keep the lights on please? "

"b-but i cant do my rituals with them on!" Yohane whined but her body started to tense up having a strong feeling of a presence nearby. Mari narrowed her eyes and as she opened her mouth to speak Kanan opened the front door, shocked to see everyone in her apartment.

She saw through the awkward atmosphere and waved her hand awkwardly at her friends "h-hey.."

Yohane starred at Kanan as she walked towards Mari; feeling the presence of something but even stronger now. Her eyes observed every part of Kanan, but sadly saw nothing. She faintly smiled at kanan but kept thinking about the feeling she had.

Dia and Mari quickly ran up to Kanan the rest of the way and yelled "where have you been?!"

Kanan blinked in confusion and started feeling nervous "i-i went for an evening jog... didnt any of you get my text?"

Mari shook her head but Dia stood silent, forgetting about the message "o-oh yeah.."

Mari glared at Dia and back at Kanan, "you sent her a message but not me!?"

"h-hey i sent you a message!"

Mari pouted and fastly wrapped her arms around Kanan's waist and hugged it tightly "no! you forgot about me!"

Kanan looked down at her roommate and then at yohane, her eye twitching a little "im sorry you have to see this."

Hanamaru smiles and Yohane just looks at Kanan unable to respond.

Dia glared at Mari as she continued to hug Kanan but her stares soon stopped as she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She quickly walked out of the room for a second and after a minute or so she returns. She sighs tiredly , "ruby called me and told me her and the others are wanting to go out to eat again tonight, do you guys wanna go?"

"yes! zura!" hanamaru cheered

"the descending angel always likes to go out to eat at night!"

"yes! More shiny foods!" Mari smiled nuzzling against Kanan.

"i dont think i wanna go tonight, i'm all sweaty from my jog and im not really up for going out to eat tonight.." Kanan added.

Mari frowned still hugging Kanan and looked up at her, with big begging eyes "but you smell nice... and you dont even look like you ran.."

"mari please. She wants to bathe for christ sake let her stay" Dia glared at the blonde and she slowly let go of Kanan.

"fine.."

Kanan smiled at her friends "you all should go out and go have fun , i actually want some me time to myself tonight anyways.."

The 4 girls watch as Kanan leaves the room in silence, causing the room to be filled with an awkward silence; Hanamaru cut off the silence by grabbing Yohane's hand "another night in the future land!"

"l-let go of me!" Yohane whined as she was dragged out of the apartment. Dia and Mari followed behind, but Mari kept glancing back at the bedroom door as they walked out of the apartment.

 _Spend time with me damn it.._

Once being fully left alone Kanan peaked out from her bedroom to make sure everyone had truly left. She slips out a small bag from her pocket and unwraps it, revealing a small single candle. kanan started turning off the lights throughout the apartment and saved the living room light for last. She places the candle in the center of the coffee table and lights it with one of the matches besides the candle. One last final deep breath and Kanan turns off the last light in the house. She quickly rushes back to the candle light and stares at the flame.

Kanan scaredly grips onto the edges of the coffee table, as she looks into the flame.

"h-hello! Im sorry if you are upset with me coming into your house.. if you're mad ..burn out this candle..."

No reaction.

She sighed in relief and smiled "if you're not mad...is there something you would like me to know..? Blow out the candle if yes.."

No reaction.

"okay... is there something you want me to get..?"

No reaction.

Kanan frowned, getting the idea that the ghost might not even be here.

"well... am i special to you..?"

In a swift second the candle goes out. She gasps and shakily relights the candle with a new match. Her heart starts to race realizing the ghost is actually listening

"D-did you die here?" The candle this time doesn't react until a few seconds pass and bam its out again. As kanan reached for another match she didnt feel a single one on the table nor the box. She gasps loudly and quickly feels around the table but still nothing. She stopped moving her hand as she felt a cold hand land on top of hers. "i didnt want it to happen.." A faint quiet whisper was heard in front of her and goosebumps went all over her "w-want w-what to happen..?"

The whispering continued "i didn't want my fortune to come true.. all it brought me was..."

Emerald green eyes appeared only centimeters away from Kanan's and starred directly into her soul.

"despair.."

The emerald green eyes snapped red in a blink, causing Kanan to fall back in horror scared out of her flippin mind. All the lights snapped on and Kanan breathed in and out aggressively, feeling horrified. The box of matches that were once on the coffee table were now spilled all over the ground. Kanan shakily lifted up her hand to look where she felt the cold hand and gasped seeing a faint bruise in the shape of a hand.

 _Someone is here...There soul..is trapped here.._

For the rest of the night she didn't have a single encounter with the spirit.

With Eli 8 pm|

Eli yawned tiredly and walked into her bedroom tiredly. She snuck a bottle of jack daniels into her room in Kotori's house and sighed sitting at the edge of the bed. She placed a small cup on her night stand and started to pour herself a small shot ounce. Before taking a sip she remembers about the chief and quickly takes out her phone and dials his number.

"ah! Ayase! finally you called, caught me right when i was leaving my office"

"hehe sorry i just was busy with somethings here."

"no problem i just wanted to know if you would like to investigate a case that is 10 years old"

"oh sure, what case was it?"

"it was the case with Nozomi Toujuo and the three attackers on her."

Eli dropped her glass of scotch on the floor and the loud clash of the glass on the floor startled Kotori in her bedroom. Eli shakily gripped onto the phone "i-i thought that case was closed and over w-with"

"well we all thought the same but one of the men told us recently that there was a fourth member in the killing. He was also the main mastermind behind it."

The blonde put her hand through her hair and gripped onto it aggressively thinking about thr imagery of Nozomi "d-did you get his name"

"i did, his name is chester mathews. We are looking for his address and background to where he works but we need someone to go over some of the evidence from the storage area to prove he was the man who did it."

Eli gripped onto her hair more feeling " and you would want me to do that .."

"yes i would, i looked over your work history and you've done amazing work!"

Eli starred at the ground as he talked and Kotori opened her bedroom door worriedly "E-eli-chan?"

"will you take the job super detective?" the man asked

Eli continued staring down at the ground trying to take in all this.

 _ **"Elichi...**_ **i'll be back tomorrow dummy.."**

 _no you wouldn't ..._

 _ **"Im old enough to walk home by myself.. "**_

 _but you weren't safe.._

 _ **"is there something wrong dear..?" Nozomi shook her head and looked at everyone**_

 _ **"Everyone, i would like to tell you all that i love you all so very much.. and without you here...well.. i wouldn't probably be me that i am now."**_

 _you knew about your future that night... and you didnt even tell me...well.. i won't let go of you..i never will... i will bring justice...for that is what my future will lead me..If it leads me to a dead end then ill just join you.._

Eli looked up at the roof of the room and smiled, tears starting to flow out of her eyes

"yes ... i'll take the case..."


	3. Visions Aren't Real

**10 am with Eli |**

Eli calmly started to get dressed and starred at herself in the mirror as she got ready. She glanced at her pistol that was on the dresser connected to the mirror and started to zone out. Her mind was no longer at a good place. The main man that set up the whole ordeal with the murder with Nozomi was still alive. Still walking around the streets of tokyo like a citizen. He doesn't even understand how badly her death had an affect on people.

 _If only he could have saw the day of her funeral..._ Eli thought

 **7 muse girls stood around the barrel hole, where there most loved friend was suppose to be put in. However the last missing member was helping out carry her lover's coffin along with her father, her own father, and three other men. As she could see the hole for her lover coming closer she gripped onto the coffin more as she helped carry it. She knew that this one spot, was forever her resting place from that moment on. The men all slowly placed the coffin on the burial vault and started to back away. Eli's father wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a warm hug. Eli, once able to, started to burst into tears into her father's shoulder and all the muse girls noticed and started to tear up as well. All 7 girls grabbed each other's hands and tried to suck it up a little for their friend the best they could. Honoka looked at Eli and then at Nozomi's parents sniffling, and quietly started to sing..**

 _ **W-we had always gone on searching for the door to our dreams..**_

 _ **We had searched for a connection between y-you and me...**_

 **The six other muse girls all figured out what Honoka was singing and tried to sing as well to their best ability.**

 _ **I'll cheer you on when you are worn out;**_

 _ **your smile is the best\**_

 **And then, little by little, you'll move forward**

 _ **the key to excitement is in your heart..**_

 **Eli sniffled and started to listen to their original song for their final live. She tightly gripped onto her father's shoulders and tried her best to hold herself together as she listened to them sing.**

 _ **Your eyes are the lens to my heart;**_

| _ **leave your smile to me**_ |

 _ **And won't it change into memories before you know it..?**_

 _ **But don't worry about things like that right now ..**_

 _ **Everyone is searching for the door to their dreams**_

 _ **I wish to find the meaning of our meeting**_

 _ **We'll always go on searching for the door to our dreams**_

 _ **That was the season we set off on a journey together, you and I**_

 **Eli slowly pushed away from her father and walked up to the coffin and put her hand on top of it as the girls sang. She closed her eyes tightly in pain and started to join in on the singing.**

 _ **No one understands where hope lies**_

 _ **I'm running to locate and verify it**_

 _ **I'm sure if we keep pursuing where hope lies**_

 _ **The door will appear to you and me**_

 **The seven girls smiled, now tearing up once again; giving Eli the chance to sing the rest of the song by herself. As she continued to sing tears started to drip off her chin nonstop.**

 _ **We'll always go on searching for the door to o-our dreams ...**_

 _ **That was the season we set off on a journey together, y-you and I...**_

 _ **T-the prologue to o-our youth..**_

 **Eli dropped her head unable to even keep it up as she finished singing.**

 **A gentle hand made Eli look back, making eye to eye contact with Nozomi's mother. The two longingly starred at one and other in silence as they both saw each other's tears streaming down their face. Being the first to do something, Nozomi's mother's arms wrapped around Eli and clung onto her tightly. In return, Eli does the same for Nozomi's mom; as if she saw her mother as her own daughter. The older woman started to choke quietly as she whispered into the blond's ear "s-she really loved you Eli...I never could hear the end of you...im so grateful that you were there for my daughter ... you and her always seemed alike.." She sniffled quietly and chuckles sadly "i even see my daughter in you...like you both were twins.. Her spirit will always be around Eli...so when you are eager to see her...come back here... and just ..see her.."**

 **Eli looked at the coffin and back at Nozomi's mother. She nodded and continued to hug her. "i will...i'll visit her.."**

The blond was shaken out of the memory by at the knock on the door and quickly put her gun into her hollister and called out "yes?"

Kotori peaked out from the door and nervously called out to Eli "e-eli.. Nico-chan is here..."

Eli raised an eyebrow and put on her jacket. "why is she here?"

"w-w-well i do-"

The door burst open and Nico angrily walked in front of Eli "because. You were called on a case that you shouldn't have said yes to."

Eli narrowed her eyes at Nico and chuckled "so that's why you are here."

Nico put her hands on her hips and growled looking at the blond annoyed "you aren't doing it."

Eli turned away from Nico and put her phone into her pocket "i am."

"no you are not! Im gonna call the chief!"

The blond ignored the short girl and headed towards the door. Nico instantly reacted and grabbed her arm.

"don't you dare ignore me!"

Eli turned away "let me do this case. im betting it'll be my last case anyways."

Nico narrowed her eyes at her "you bullshit liar. You'll do more. I know you."

 _no you don't._

"just let me go damn it. I need to start my investigation."

"no! You even specifically told us to make sure we would take care of you! Now listen to us!" Nico yelled

"Eli-chan..." Kotori mumbled quietly as she watched from the doorway.

"maybe i don't want help this year! I can handle it! I just know i can! Just listen to me for once. This year i'll pull through."

"You haven't proven that yet! And from what i heard, last night you didn't take the news about your new case too well. So im saying no!"

Eli's eyes focused over to Kotori and narrowed her eyes at her, knowing she had told her last night to not mention what had happened to her to the others.

The blond forcefully pulled away from her grasp and quickly started to walk to the front door of the apartment. "i'm heading out! Don't wait for me!" She said as she walked.

As she finally got outside she noticed a girl leaning against the stairway. Her eyes widened and froze seeing Anju, the woman she was supposedly dating. She quickly turned her direction away from the girl, but the girl's voice made her stop. "if you want to go somewhere then you're going with me."

Eli sighed and turned back around to see the girl already walking down the steps, towards the parking lot.

 _She's pissed off. i can already tell._

Once the two were fully in her car, Anju gripped onto the steering wheel as she talked while she drove "so, do you want me to ask why or will you just tell me."

"tell ..you..what..? exactly?"

"why the hell you haven't answered any of my calls or texts this whole month." Anju raised her voice

Eli sighed and starred out the window as they turned into the Tokyo's plaza "well i've been piled up with work."

"bullshit."

"its not, i'm telling the truth." Eli said annoyed

"Eli, i'm still an idol and i go on multiple tours around the world but still somehow make it back to you every week , don't you dare tell me you are busy."

Eli sighs and puts a hand through her long blond hair "but i have been, so many cases popped up and i come home late so i don't even do anything once i get home."

Anju tightened her grip on the steering wheel and chuckled "really? You really wanna lie right now... Eli you are such a terrible frickin liar."

"no."

"oh yes you are. Cause i got your PHONE history. You've called so many numbers through this whole month. I was shocked myself. So i called a few of them and to my surprise they were all girls! They all knew who you were! They seemed to be very obsessed to know where you are too." Anju glared at Eli furiously as she drove "gonna tell me now?"

Eli groaned "they're just friends."

"Eli bullshit! You were out cheating on me! You've been flirting with girls and im through with all your bullshit lies!"

The blonde looked at the reflection of the window and could see Anju staring at the back of her head with furious eyes. She looked ahead on the road and notice a red stop light above with about 5 cars in their lane.

"h-hey pay attention to the road!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T PAY ATTENTION TO ME SO WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!?"

"ANJU STOP THE CAR NOW! "

Anju looked confused and looked in front of her quickly, noticing they were going 60 mph and were quickly approaching a car.

 **SSSSSCREEEEEAAAACHHHHH**

Eli watched in horror as they came to a hard stop and looked up to see if any damage was done to the car in front of her. To her surprise the car didn't have any damage at all and they didn't make any contact to the car.. She had enough time to make the car stop only centimeters from the other car.

Anju breathed heavily, stunned to the situation she was just in and glanced over to the passenger side where she heard a seatbelt be unbuckled and a car door being open. Eli glanced back at the girl as she got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride." Before Anju could say anything in response, Eli slammed the door shut and walked away towards the shrine. As she walked away she could hear a car honk it horn repeatedly but she easily ignored it as she approached the steps for the shrine. She stops at the very first step, as a memory starts to take over her mind.

 **"H-Ha...Ha... T-to many stair sprints..." Honoka whimpered as she laid face first on the concrete. "P-please have mercy!.." Nico crawled painfully away from the stairs. Umi crossed her arms and huffed looking at them. "You two are in far worse shape than yesterday! 2 times the workout punishment today!" The two girls whined and cried out like children, eagerly wanting to rest.**

 **As the two girls were being punished, Nozomi peacefully swept around the shrine and Eli accompanied her by strumming her guitar quietly. Nozomi giggled at the view of the three girls "my...what a strict girl Umi-chan is...she's taking that strict trait from her papa Elichi~"**

 **Eli chuckled and looked up at Nozomi, "Nozomi you know I'm not her dad.."**

 **"But you sure act like it everyday...It even makes me think I'm the mother!"**

 **"You are the mother of muse..."**

 **"And you are the father of muse!" Nozomi's delicate, cute smile made Eli smile as well. The two stared longingly at each other and in the warm moment Eli leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against Nozomi's lips. The sudden kiss caused Nozomi to blush heavily and quickly push away "E-Elichi! E-everyone is around!"**

 **The blond giggled and began strumming her guitar. "It's fine... Now Come take a break from being a shrine maiden and spend some time with your girlfriend.."**

 **Her icy blue eyes looked up at the shrine maiden, only to see her cheeks fully lightened by a dark blush. Nozomi pouted for a mere second before sitting next to Eli. Eli smiled and once again started to play her guitar but this time she started to sing as well.**

 _ **" when the rain is blowing in your face..**_

 _ **and the world is on your case...**_

 _ **i can offer you a warm embrace.."**_

 **Nozomi closed her eyes as she heard her girlfriend sing and laid her head on her shoulder, calmly listening to the melody of Eli's voice and the guitar. Eli smiled and continued singing,**

 _ **"I'd go hungry..**_

 _ **I'd go black and blue..**_

 _ **I'd go crawling down the avenue**_

 _ **No there's nothing i wouldn't do..**_

 _ **to make you feel my love "**_

 **Nozomi nuzzled against Eli's arm and took over singing as Eli took a quick second to breath.**

 _ **"oooh~...mm... I could make you happy...**_

 _ **make your dreams come true...**_

 _ **Nothing that i wouldn't do..**_

 _ **Go to the ends of the earth for you.."**_

 **Nozomi slowly looked up and noticed Eli starring right down at her. She gave Eli a loving smile back, continuing to sing but this time Eli joined in; singing the last line of the song..**

 _ **To make you feel my love..**_

 **Both girls leaned forward and gently kissed each other's lips, taking advantage of the warm moment.**

A sudden raindrop caused the blond to snap out of her memory. Her heart ached, realizing that the memory wasn't reality anymore. The song started to roam around her mind as she tried to stop thinking about it, making her heart ache even worse. She quickly walked up the steps to the shrine, not even caring about the raindrops falling on top of her. As she approached the shrine she could still see the wishboard, still filled with wishes on paper. She eagerly walked in front of the board and felt her eyes began to water once rereading her friends wishes.

i wish i can have more strength this year to give Eli a better future - Kotori

i wish that Nozomi knows i will be checking/taking care of her girlfriend for another 10 years - Nico

i wish my dear friend will move on from her loss, so she could have a better future - Umi

i wish for my upperclassmen to never give up on life and to stay strong- Hanayo

i wish for good long health for Eli and a very long prayer for her ex-lover Nozomi - Maki

i wish for Eli-chan to stay in Tokyo with everyone else so i can see her often! - Rin

i wish.. i wish for Eli and Nozomi to reunite in the future. They were a perfect match for each other and i wish for them to be together once more... - Honoka

She quickly tried to wipe away the tears but it only lead to more of them trailing down. As more raindrops fell down on her, she soon fell to her knees; unable to hold herself up anymore. Her whole mind was pulsating and shaking, as if she was losing it completely. Constant images started to appear in her thoughts and all it did was drown her in depression. She put her hands on the ground, not wanting the rest of her body to fall forward. She slowly removed one of her hands from the ground and started to shakily reach for her hip. Her hand, only inches away from her hip stopped in place once feeling a gentle hand slide along her shoulder.

 _"Elicchi.."_

Her eye's widened once hearing the familiar voice and glanced back seeing Nozomi behind her.

Her long violet hair was fully down and she was wearing a long silk white dress. She didn't have a single drop of water on her, as if the rain was passing right through her being.

The emerald green eyes she had found contact with Eli's eyes and she planted a sweet calm smile along her lips.

 _"Elicchi.. come and join me..in sanctuary.."_

Nozomi's other hand gestures to take hold of Eli's and Eli weakly sits up on her knees, looking at her hand and back at Nozomi.

"Nozomi..."

Her gentle eyes don't look away from Eli and continued to smile

 _"Elicchi.."_

As Eli slowly reached for Nozomi's hand the sound of someone screaming her name caused her to truly open her eyes to see what she was doing. She was aggressively aiming her handgun at her right temple. Her will to see Nozomi again was too strong...and was her final wish..

Her finger curled around the trigger and she smiled one last time as she mumbled.

"Nozomi.."

 **Click**

 **With Kanan** |

Kanan woke up uncomfortably, feeling someone breathing aggressively against her. Pair of arms twitched along her waist and she quickly looked down, finding her blonde roommate wrapped around her.

Her rough breathing and sudden shivering caused Kanan to assume that she was only having a gently tried to shake Mari but her touches just made Mari react more frightened in her dream. Kanan soon became worried and started to shake Mari more to try and make her wake up as soon as possible. "m-mari wake up"

All of a sudden Mari started to cry in her sleep, a faint whimper only coming out from her lips "i-i love her so much.. i won't even tell her that i love her before i die.."

Kanan's eyes widened at Mari's words and finally came to a conclusion that shaking her was not going to work. She easily got out of Mari's embrace and ran into the kitchen, getting a cup and filling it quickly with water. As water gushed into the cup, Kanan felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist like a couple nights before. She quickly grabbed one of the hands and spun around, shoving the water at the person behind her. To her surprise she it was Mari,now fully soaked with water.

Kanan gasped and quickly let go of her hand "a-ah M-mari! i-im sorry!"

Mari shivered and groaned from the coldness of the water. "was that necessary?"

"n-no you just startled me.."

she sighed, "well i guess ill just go take a shower then."

"aren't we going to practice today?"

Mari groaned out loudly and started to head towards the bedroom "i guess ill get ready for that then."

Kanan frowned, seeing how mad Mari was and reached out to her as she tried to walk out of the kitchen. Her hand grabbed Mari's hand and brought her into a very warm and tight embrace. Mari's eyes widened from the sudden hug but quickly adjusted to the warm feeling that spread throughout her body from Kanan's contact.

Kanan faintly whispered into Mari's ear "im really sorry Mari.."

Mari blushed faintly "its fine.."

Kanan smiled, noticing Mari becoming flustered and gently kissed her cheek; swiftly moving away from her after to give a playful wink.

Mari's eyes widened and she quickly tried to rub her red cheeks away but it had no affect. She was completely flustered. Kanan couldn't help but giggle as she watched the flustered girl become more flustered.

Mari looked up to Kanan, hearing the giggling and giggled in return. "alright alright i forgive you.."

Kanan smiled "hehe alright, by the way what were you dreaming about?"

Mari raised an eyebrow and looked confused "what do you mean?"

"well when i woke up you were freaking out in you sleep as if you were having a nightmare.."

Mari look bewildered at Kanan "kanan ive been up for 2 hours now, what are you talking about"

 _what_

Kanan blinked,confused to what Mari said "you have?"

"yeah i was waiting for you to wake up this whole time"

Kanan still looked confused but snapped once trying to recall what she heard and saw in the bedroom. She herself couldn't even recall anymore to what Mari said in her sleep. As she thought she notice Mari staring at her and quickly tried to cover up her question.

"h-hehe nevermind sorry!"

Mari giggled and headed down the hall towards the bedroom "silly Kanan.."

Kanan starred off confused and scratched her head.

 _Maybe i was the one who was having a nightmare.._

While Kanan was oblivious to her surroundings as she thought, a purple haired girl walked around the apartment, her lips unable to stop smiling. Once she started to approach Kanan, Kanan could feel the atmosphere slowly becoming cold. She rubbed her arms uncontrollably and breathed out, noticing her breath was no longer transparent due to the coldness of the room. She quickly looked around and as she looked she found the purple haired girl walking in front of her. However, her features seemed to have been different compared to the last time Kanan had seen her.

The girls eyes glimmered, her skin wasn't as pale, and her smile was so warm and inviting. The girl shyly locked eye contact with Kanan and her cheeks faintly started to darken with red.

"E-elichi... i-im glad you came out here to meet with me.."

Out of nowhere Kanan started to talk out without will.

" i would always come to you dummy, when have i never came to you when you called?"

Kanan's eyes widen hearing a completely different voice come out of her and froze realising she couldn't do anything besides stare at the girl. She looked down for a quick second and saw a whole different outfit, not her pajamas but a high school uniform. Her eyes started to wander around her surroundings but only found to see snow piles everywhere. The calm voice of the girl cause Kanan to look back at her once more.

"E-Elichi...w-we've known eachother for 2 years now at Otonokizaka and i think it's time to tell you a secret i've been hiding.."

Kanan's lips once again started to move without will "what is it?"

The purple haired girl took a deep breath and her cheeks darkened even more than before as she muttered, "i-i...-i... i love you! i..i loved you ever since you said your name the first day you arrived at our school.. Throughout the years i only though of you as a friend but i couldn't seem to get you out of my head..so it lead to me catching feelings..Elichi..i love you..and i feel like today was the day i should tell you.."

Kanan's eyes slowly started to become blurry once the girls words were fully out. The wetness of a tear caused her to gasp as it rolled down her cheek

 _Am i...am i crying..?_

Her vision continued to stay blurry since she couldn't move any part of her body. As the teardrops continued to slide down her cheek, she could see the purple haired girl.

"kanan..? Are you...crying.."

She quickly used all her power and shook her head to get out of whatever state she was in and looked up to see Mari standing in the hallway. Kanan quickly whipped her eyes and chuckled as she did so "mo no im o-okay! are you ready to go"

Maro frowned and sighs

"yes..."

"well lets head on out then!" Kanan quickly forced a smile, however Mari did too;knowing something has bother Kanan.

 **At Someone's Apartment|**

Eli slowly fluttered her eyes open and whined quietly feeling a sudden pain on her right temple of her head. Her vision was a tad blurry, but she was quick to notice another blond girl in the room. She quickly sat up and looked at the girl bewilderedly.

"w-who are you?!"

The girl giggled playfully and walked over to Eli placing a tea cup on a small side table.

"you don't even recognize your sister anymore onee-sama?"

The blonde's eyes started to look at the girl up and down, her vision not helping not even a little bit. She quickly rubbed her eyes, giving her a better chance to see the girl and to her surprise it was her sister. "Arisa!" A smile spread along her lips and she quickly got up and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"my little Arisa! It's so great to see you! i haven't seen you in 2 years! i heard you got a job at Maki's hospital how is that?"

Arisa giggled and returned the hug to her sister "well maki-chan has been putting me to work ill give her that...but i have to say i'm actually really enjoying it! i get to help people everyday just like you!"

Eli painfully smiled at her words and patted her head "well it's good to see that you matured"

"thanks onee-sama...but i think i should talk to you about what happened today"

Eli sighed "i know i know, look im just terrible with relationships and Anju just hasn't been cutting it lat-"

Arisa looked annoyed and let go of Eli "that's not what i meant."

"it's not? then what happened "

"..." Arisa looked at Eli speechless

 _how could she forget?_

"Do...do you really not remember?"

"remember what?"

Arisa took a deep breath and looked at Eli in all seriousness "Onee-sama...you pointed your gun to your head.."

The older sister's eyes widen "w-what?"

"you really dont remember.."

"all i remember is that i got out of Anju's car and ended up at the shrine stairs...and then.."

Arisa watched as her sister tried to think and frowned but nodded knowing she didn't know.

"its okay..How's work been" Arisa quickly tried to change subject not wanting Eli to continue to think about the past events. However this question led to her sister to change expressions instantly.

"its work."

"i see...are you working while you are here?"

"yeah.."

Arisa noticed Eli's short answers and sighed " what case are you on this time.."

Eli gripped onto her fists and knew she had to be straight up honest with her sister.

"its...an old case...Nozomi's case.."

Arisa's eyes widened in shock but quickly calmed herself for Eli. "you know what i'm gonna tell you don't you.." Her sister raised her head and sighed responding "don't get into something you can't handle.."

 **With the Aqour girls** |

All the aqour girls were spread out and started stretching at one of the central parks in Tokyo. Chika yawned tiredly as she reached for her toes. "that was such a long practice..im ready for a nap.."

Dia glared at Chika and chuckled " Do you think we are done?"

Chika looked up and her eyes started to tear up, her relief turning into sadness "Yes i did! We've been practicing for 3 hours!"

"only three. You know we have to practice extra hard for the love live."

"b-but onee-sama we've still been at it for awhile" Ruby whined

Dia glared at Ruby and pointed at her angrily "you should know out of everybody that we need to practice longer! You are my sister after all!"

Ruby and Chika continued to whine and Mari just watched the three girls and giggled. "Dia's still the persistent girl..what do you think kanan?"

Mari glanced to the side at Kanan, but Kanan's blank stare caused her to frown.

"the daughter of the demons should not have to work out any longer! Try and make me and ill put a hex on you!" Yohane whined

Mari turned away from Kanan and smirked at Yohane, raising her hands in a groping motion. "oh~ you will~?"

Yohane gasped and stood up "D-dont come near me mortal! O-or i'll call out to my other demons through my Ouija board!"

Kanan's eyes turned her focus over to Yohane and formed an idea in her head. Mari smirked and started to make more groping movements with her hands "you really are asking for it you little demon~"

Yohane slowly started to back away but she stopped once feeling a hand grip onto her shoulder. To her relief it was only her other upperclassman, Kanan. Kanan leaned forward and quietly whispered "run away with me if you want to live". Yohane looked back to actually see if she was serious, and to her surprise she was. Kanan quickly started sprinting and Yohane did as well trying to catch up with her "AAHHHHH w-wait!"

Mari gasped and quickly chased after her "h-hey!"

Kanan smirked, knowing Mari wasn't as fast as her and Yohane and continued sprinting as fast as she could. Yohane surprisingly was actually only a few seconds behind her.

 **At Kanan's apartment complex 12 minutes later** |

Kanan barely panted they reached their apartments and giggled "well that was easy"

Yohane fell to her knees and full blown panted, desperately wanting a break "n-no more..."

Kanan glanced down at Yohane and smiled, "now that we are finally here i wanted to talk to you about something.."

"w..what..ha.."

"well..." Kanan leaned down, and made eye contact with her "i have a spiritual problem in my apartment can you help me..?"

Yohane quickly started to calm her breathing and looked back into Kanan's eyes, noticing her eyes were faintly glimmering. She turned over at the apartment complex, especially at Kanan's apartment and noticed a black shadow that was in front of her door. She gasped and stood up quickly and looked at Kanan "yes! i can! I will help you! this will be my first encounter with a ghost! i noticed a presence in that house but i didn't know my assumption was true!"

"thank you.." Kanan sighed happily

Yohane smiled and looked back at Kanan's apartment and saw nothing there anymore.

 _my first real spiritual encounter..._


	4. The Spiritual Power

At Ayase Alisa's apartment |

Eli starred at herself at her own reflection through the mirror in the bathroom. Bag's were formed under her eyes and she's looked as if she hasn't slept in days. Her hair and make up was totally trashed and messed up to the point where she didn't even wanna continue looking at her reflection. Her eyes started to look down, only to find her phone on the bathroom sink, lit up by multiple messages. Her companions have been trying to reach her for the past 3 days, but sadly she hasn't accepted/responded to neither their calls or messages. She sighed heavily and started to put her hair in a messy bun, as she turned on the water from the sink. She quickly then scooped some water into her eyes and splashed her face full of water. Once she did this 3 times in a row she looked up at her reflection to see if there was any change in her appearance but the only thing that changed was her surroundings. Her eyes noticed the background, coming to a conclusion that it was Nozomi's old apartment. Blood was all over the floor,the walls, and even the furniture. A very vivid image of Nozomi's corpse, face first, on the floor causing her eyes to widen. She quickly tried to look back and see her, but sadly all she saw was bathroom walls wallpaper. Eli's eyes widened and she quickly tried to rub them away from water, only to smear whatever make up was still there. Once again she started to splash her face with more water, causing her to actually rub her face with a towel, to clean herself more. As she slowly removed the towel from her face she was left with a reflection in the mirror of Nozomi,standing behind her. Her eyes lifeless and her body covered with blood. Eli screamed out and tried to look back quickly, but only lead to her tripping back and falling onto the floor. She winced in pain, feeling a pain in her back and slowly tried to get up but it only lead to her falling back again.

The second thud caused Eli's sister to quickly run to the bathroom door and forcefully knock on it "O-Onee-chan! Are you okay? What was that sound?"

Eli quickly rubbed her face and forced herself to get up quickly. "y-yes im fine! just dropped my hairbrush!"

Arisa sighed and as the floor creaked, Eli knew her sister had walked away from the shakily reached for the bathroom sink and rest both of her hands on the edges of the sink for support. Her eyes starred down at the sinks drain and watched as the faucets water continued to run.

 _Get a hold of yourself Eli. You were the one who said you could take on this case. You knew how much hardship would be put into this case. You knew what affect it would have on you... God damn it...why.. did i look at her case files ...the night i agreed to this damn case...i wasn't ready for that..._

 _ **5 days earlier..|**_

 _ **"yes ... i'll take the case..."**_

 _ **"Great! We'll email you the entire case file right now. If you need any help you may call me Ayase."**_

 **I quickly ended the call and looked over at my laptop case that was next to my suit case. I knew how badly i was affected by the call but i never was able to see Nozomi after the night i said goodbye to her 10 years ago; back then,since i was in high school, they wouldn't let me see her body or the damage the men had done to her. With that said, my curiosity/depression desperately wanted to see pictures of her. I eagerly wanted to see what they actually did to her, so i grabbed my laptop and instantly signed into my email. Just as my emails loaded, a message popped up on my screen; the case file.**

 **My heart stopped for an instant, just behind the email was a dark dark murder case that was resolved around my ex-lover. My hands shook as i moved the cursor to the email and clicked on it. In seconds, the full case popped up revealing all the background behind the case. My eyes glanced at all the minimized pictures and took interest in a specific one labeled 'Tojo Nozomi's Corpse'. My mind sprung to the name and instantly clicked on it. To my shock i was ready for the cruel photos. The first picture contained a picture of Nozomi's full back, covered with multiple stab wounds. I felt something come up in my throat as i starred at the picture but i tried my best to keep it inside me. The blood and the stab wounds just seemed to have a big effect towards my being. The next picture was even worse for me. This was the front part of Nozomi, her guts were fully pulled out from her insides and her stomach was wide open for all to see. I gaged and instantly reached for the trash can that was next to my desk and barfed, unable to hold it down anymore. Out of my 10 years worth of work, i have never seen such a brutal killing case like this. There were gashes all over her body and as she looked where her chest was, she noticed that her heart was completely ripped out from her chest. "oh dear god... Nozomi.." i muttered under my breath. A loud creak behind me made me instantly stand up and turn around to see who was behind me.**

 **"e-eli-chan.."**

 **My eyes focused as i faced Kotori in front of me. i forgot that she had came in while i was on the phone to the chief. I looked at her and then at the laptop and quickly put the laptop screen down so she wouldn't be able to see the pictures of Nozomi.**

 **"k-kotori...i-im fine...can you please leave me alone.."**

 **Kotori starred at me for a couple of seconds before she started to break into tears. I could hear her choke a little as she started to cry and it only made me feel worse for telling her to leave. After hearing her continue to cry after a full minute without talking, i walk over to her and give her a hug. I could feel her body trembling as she was in my grasp, causing me to become stiff with the urge to cry as well.**

 **"e-eli-chan...i-i saw it..i saw the pictures... i-im so sorry..." Kotori muttered between her cries.**

 **i frowned and embraced Kotori closer to me and hid my face into her neck,feeling tears start to form in my eyes. Her shoulders shook and i could feel her breath along my neck, indicating she was trying to do the same thing i was doing. "e-eli-chan.. sleep w..with me tonight.. dont keep looking at that case tonight..."**

 **I felt her hand grip onto my back and tug slightly. I sighed and sniffled slowly lifting up my head to make eye to eye contact with her. I could see the pink puffiness of her eyes, showing shes actually been crying for quite awhile.**

 **Since i too actually wished to have company tonight,i nodded and embraced her even tighter. My body still quivered from disgust and sadness but my mind kept repeating the same thing.**

 _ **'Nozomi is dead because of this man. He set up to reunion your life. You must bring justice..'**_

Eli snapped out from her memory and stood up, now having her mind repeating the same line from 5 nights before.

 _'Nozomi is dead because of this man. He set up to reunion your life. You must bring justice..'_

"you must Eli." Eli gasped and starred at the mirror,hearing the familiar voice.

A purple pony tailed girl hand gently placeds on top of the blonds shoulders and mumbled quietly into Eli's ear "kill him for me Eli.."

Eli starred at the mirror and smiled slightly gently moving her right hand to her right shoulder,trying to touch her ex-lovers hand. "i will...for you...and then ill join you.."

Nozomi smiled and went away by a door opening. Eli turned to see Alisa looking worried.

"Onee-chan ive been knocking on this door for 5 minutes are you okay?!"

Eli smiled and cocked her head to the side, her eyes becoming life-less with the smile that was given. "yes, im perfectly fine."

Alisa smiled back bewildered by Eli's smile "okay good, now come eat breakfast. You have to go to work today."

"okay"

 **With Dia |**

Dia smiled to herself and waited infront of the outlet malls, waiting for someone special to come.

Her eyes looked back at herself in a shops window reflection and admired her outfit and hair,looking perfect for a date. As she turns back she looks around,eager to start this date with her special someone. As she gets worried she showed up too early, she takes out her phone and goes back to her messages tapping on 'kanan's' text messages. She smiles seeing the last message her friend had sent her.

"hey hey! We should go hangout tomorrow! meet me at the entrance of the outlet malls at 12 okay? Dont wait for me at my apartment because ill be up too early running some errands so ill just meet you there!"

Dia giggled at Kanan's message and sighed lovingly, hugging her phone in her chest.

"our first time alone in awhile...i will take advantage of th-!"

"you'll take advantage of what Dia-san?" A familiar voice called out.

Dia's fantasy of Kanan and her date vanished as she heard a specific friend start to approach her. Rage started to go through her body and she turned around to Mari who was behind her "WHY ARE YOU HERE WHERES KANAN"

Mari giggled and clapped "kanan said she'll be late so she told me to come and even gave me her movie tickets that were suppose to be for you and her! Kanan will show up eventually though so dont worry! She wont miss such a shinnyyyyyy morning!"

Dia's eye started to twitch and she quickly turned away and started walking away.

Mari giggled and smirked, walking behind Dia and quickly grabs a hold of her friends breasts

"bu bu desu wa ! you are coming with me to the movies dia-san! We'll have a great time!"

Dia's eyes widened and she shrieked out loudly causing people to look at her towards her.

Dia quickly shoved Mari away and started running the opposite way she was going. Mari smirked and ran behind her "Dia-sannnnnnn We are going to see the movie togetherr! "

"KANNANNNNN!" Dia yelled out angrily

 **With Kanan** |

Kanan sighed and rubbed her face with her hands "man Dia's gonna be mad with me..."

"well, look at the bright side! You will be able to watch me call my demons and you'll be able to find out why there's a soul living in your apartment!" Yohane smiled while putting her stuff on Kanan's coffee table.

Kanan glanced at Yohane and nodded "true. I didn't wanna burden Mari with worrying about this apartment in the first place anyways."

Yohane nodded as well and started spreading out a board and laid out four candles for each corner of the board. Kanan sat on her knee's in front of the board and looked up at yohane

"so...what exactly is this board..?"

Yohane smirked and sat on her knees across from the coffee table.

"im glad you asked... this a ouija board... this will help either contact a demon or even the spirit that is living hear. "

kanan looked down at the board confused and the back at yohane "and how is a board filled with letters gonna help us talk to them."

Yohane chuckled and put down the last tool to the board, the planchette. "see this is how. You and me will put one finger on this and ask a question and the spirit will slowly move this magnify glass to letters till it spells out its answer."

Kanan gulped at the sight at it and watched as yohane lit the candles "dont tell me we are turning off the lights..."

"we have to. it makes the spirits feel more at peace because its a more darker surrounding. The dimness will let us get a faster answer from the spirit"

Kanan gripped onto her palm tightly and slowly nodded "o-okay..."

Yohane stood up and turned off the light switch and returned back to her spot, placing her index finger on the planchette. Her pink eyes met Kanan's lavender eyes, indicating she wants Kanan to place her finger on it as well.

Kanan hesitated at first but got a grip of herself and she slowly put her index finger on the planchette.

Yohane smiled "alright now lets, let the fun begin shall we kanan?"

Her response was merely a glance and she looked back down at the board.

Yohane took a deep breath in and called out loudly "If there is a spirit here...will you please say hi to us..."

Kanan took a deep breath and starred at the board. Yohane ,however, was looking around the room for anything.

After a long time gap of nothing happening, yohane repeats herself.

"If there is a spirit here, please say hi to us."

\- No Reaction -

She growled now becoming impatient "We know there is a spirit here, and we also know that the spirit is a female. Will this female spirit that has been trying to touch my friend please come out and say hi to us"

Kanan slowly could feel something being moved from under her finger tip. She looked down and to her shock the magnifying glass moved over to the letter 'H' and right after that it moved to 'i'.

Yohane smiled in satisfaction and looked up to see Kanan completely shocked to what had just happened.

"Hello, now that we finally have your attention, what is your name spirit?"

Once again the planchette started to move by itself.

t...o...j...o...

kanan looked confused at the name and as she felt as it was gonna be moved again, Yohane cuts it off "Tojo its nice to meet you, im yoshiko tsushima and this is my friend Kanan Matsuura. Ive heard you've been trying to make contact with kanan, is this true?"

The planchette slowly moves across the board to 'yes'

"i see, is there a reason why?"

-No Movement-

"so yes, what is the reason then?"

The planchette moves over to the other corner of the board to 'no.'

Kanan looks confused and so does Yohane "no?"

"what do you mean No? you wont tell us the reason?"

-planchette moves to yes again-

"okay, Tojo-san. Since you wont say the reason we'll move on."

Kanan frowns that she wont know why but is interested where yohane will take the questioning.

"Tojo-san, did you die here?"

-No movement, stays on 'yes'-

Yohane looks up from the board slowly starting to feel a hard presence.

"tojo-san... kanan and i would like to know how you died..."

After a long time gap, the planchette moves to 'no'.

"No? Again? Why no? You dont wanna tell me?"

-No movement, stays at 'no'-

"do you not wanna tell kanan?"

In an instant yohane asks the question the planchette moves across the board to yes forcefully.

Yohane looked up at Kanan and sighs "Kanan, im afraid that you're gonna have to go outside for a second..."

Kanan was shaking nervously becoming shakened by the spirit "will you be okay Yohane?'

She smiled for reinsurance and nodded "yes, ill be fine. i've been in worse cases Kanan.."

Kanan slowly took her index finger away from the planchette and stood up. As she walked over to the door she looked back at yohane who had closen her eyes and kept her finger on the planchette.

"show me."

 **With Eli** |

"alright Alisa ill be off now."The blonde called out as she slipped on her jacket.

Alisa smiled from the kitchen and called out "okay! call me later tonight so i know you're still alive."

Eli rolled her eyes and left the apartment, closing the door behind her. As she looked out from the 5th floor of the apartment complex, she took a deep breath taking in the fresh air.

 _5 days without going outside...might as well just walk instead of calling a ride.._

Bzz..Bzzz..bzzzzzzzzz..

The blonde took out her phone and sighed at the contact name and answered "yes Honoka?"

"_ told me you were at Alisa's apartment, do you wanna have some coffee together?"

The blonde smiled and started walking down the stairs "sure, come pick me up at her apartment. ill meet you in the front "

"alright just wait for me Eli-chan!"

The blond smiled and moved a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

 _guess ill walk another day..._

 **Back with Yohane** |

"show me"

Yohane closed her eyes and felt as if her being had become light. As she opened her eyes, she could see the whole apartment but in a different light. As her eyes focused to the slightly dim surrounding she noticed that down the hall had seemed more lighted than the one she was in. She slowly pushed herself up and as she headed to the light, she looked back at her body, still having her finger on the planchette.

 _relax..._

Yohane thought and started to walk down the hall. As she came close to the light, she felt a heavy aura of a presence. She took a deep breath and as she peered into the room she covered her mouth from being too loud. Her eyes wondered around the room, quickly looking around the surrounding.

'they killed me'

'defiled my body'

'took someone from me'

'took something that was part of me'

'Elichi loves me still right?'

'Elichi will always be here with me...'

'we're even living together!'

'my elichi..'

Yohane got closer to the words and observed them and noticed, they seemed to have been written in blood. A loud creak sound caused her to look back and to her horror, 4 men were onto of a purple haired girl, defiling her body right infront of her. All of a sudden loud screams caused her to cover her mouth from not saying anything.

"G-GET OFF OF ME!"

"AH- GET OFF!"

Moments later, the men pulled away from her and smirked, taking out knives from their pockets.

The girl look at all of them in horror and quickly ran out of the room. Yohane watched as all the men chased her out of the room and stayed in her spot, still covering her mouth.

Loud screams from outside the room caused her to quiver in fear and as she heard some very gruesome sounds she even almost gagged but held it in till the screaming had finally stopped. Once the screams have finally stopped, she slowly and hesitantly started to walk out of the room. As she peered into the hallways she could already notice the blood at the end of the hall, along with feet that weren't moving.

She kept her hand on her mouth and breathed through her nose, as she started to walk into the living room. To her horror, she saw the spirit's dead corpse on the ground. Her stomach ripped open and even a hole on her left chest. Her eyes observed the whole room and notice all the blood and realized this had have been a very cruel death. As she looked at her own body, she noticed her forehead was against the coffee table and her finger was close to slipping from the planchette. A new sudden aura started to be put around her and as she looked behind her she was met with the corpse that was on the ground. Her face still completely lifeless.

'don't...tell Elichi..'

Yohane held in a loud yell and closed her eyes tightly and said out loud "THAT IS ALL!"

As she reopened her eyes she looked down at the ouija board and back around the apartment. Her heart was racing and she started to breath in and out hysterically.

"s-so thats h-how you died..."

'dont tell elichi..' The same voice echoed and at the sudden voice the candles lights went off and Yohane instantly got up from her spot and ran towards the light switch. Loud footsteps were behind her but in time, she flicked the light on and looked around the apartment, seeing no one.

She breathed roughly and looked around the room quickly, scanning it thoroughly.

"i wont tell 'Elichi' anything. I promise tojo-san, thanks for telling me your story."

Yohane took a final deep breath and walked outside "okay Kanan, you can come inside no-... Where'd she go?"

Yohane looked around and saw no one and quickly took out her phone and noticed a missed call from her. "hey! its been 2 hours! im out with Mari and Dia now so ill talk to you later tonight. Make sure the room has no candles and stuff left okay!"

Yohane sighed and turned off her phone. As she walked back into the room she noticed her Ouija board on the floor along with her candles.

"kanan... you have a spirit with a dark past in here..."

 **With Dia and Mari** |

"No! We're gonna go to the pet store to go look at pets!" Mari whined while tugging at Kanan's arm.

"NO! We are gonna go to the aquarium that's up the block!" Dia argued while pulling at her other arm.

"g-guys please... people are loo-"

"KANAN WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO ?" Both dia and mari yelled out loud

"AQUARIUM"

"OR PET STORE"

Kanan started to laugh nervously "w-well.. you both have great ideas but i thought... we could... just..." She was slowly losing her train of thought when she notices the same blonde from awhile back who took her first kiss, walk into a coffee shop from across the street. She quickly ran out of both Mari's and Dia's grasp and ran across the street, not caring about the traffic that was was coming.

"KANAN!" Dia and Mari called out.

Kanan quickly got across the street and ran to the coffee shops window, looking inside to make sure it was the right girl from before and to her surprise it was. She instantly walked into the coffee shop and headed over to the girl and saw she was alone and quickly took a seat in front of her.

"HEy! do you remember me? "

The blonde looked at the girl in shock and smirked leaning forward, placing a hand under her chin as she looked at the girl in front of her "you were the one who was trying to wash off your pants after someone spilled ice cream on it, correct~?"

Kanan blushed heavily and slammed her hand on the table "YES! NOW WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO JUST TRY AND MAKE A MOVE ON ME WITHOUT MY CONSENT!?"

The blonde giggled and playfully bit her lip "cause your red face turned me on"

Kanan growled and sat up quickly " you aren't anyone big! You have no right to talk to me like that!"

Eli smirked and looked up at the heated girl and chuckles "oh i dont? Who do you think you're talking to?"

"A very immature adult thats who!" Kanan snapped back.

Eli was about to speak again but an orange haired friend stopped the commotion between the two. "Oh my, what's going on here Eli-chan! i left for one minute and you're already causing such a big show!"

Eli looked around the cafe and noticed everyones eyes on her and then looked back at Honoka "sorry, someone just had to run into me here though." Eli's eyes glared at Kanan's and it caused Kanan to look away and look at Honoka.

"hi yes, i was just leaving."

Honoka smiled and reached out her hand to the girl "hello, im kousaka honoka nice to meet you."

Kanan looked down at her hand and then back at honoka and grabbed it, shaking it firmly "Matsuura Kanan, nice to meet you."

Honoka's expression changed from neutral to confused "kanan.. matsuura... why does that name ring a bell.."

Eli looked up at Honoka "you know her?"

Honoka closed her eyes for a second "hmmmm..."

After a few seconds of silence it clicked, "OH! You're Kanan Matsuura from the idol group Aqours! I will be at your guy's live!"

Eli stood up and looked shocked "shes in the aqour group?"

"yep! i remember her because she sorta looked liked you Eli-chan!"

Kanan froze for a second "wait... Honoka...Eli-chan... why do i find your names so familiar.."

Eli glared at Kanan "Dont talk about it here- we have to leave right now."

Honoka looked around "yeah we should, we dont want everyone to suround u-"

A loud slam of the doors bursting open caused the three girls to look up

"AYASE ELI IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN" Dia screamed out loudly and Mari just followed behind her waving at Kanan.

Eli's eye started to twitch and same with Honoka's "oh no.."

The whole cafe roared out with people saying "AYASE ELI IS HERE?"

"THE ONE FROM MUSE?"

"WHERE WHERE?!"

"THERE SHE IS GET HER!"

Eli and Honoka quickly ran towards the exit and Kanan quickly ran along with them

"IM SO SORRY ABOUT MY FRIENDS!"


End file.
